Bear's Newer Lesson
by slashblack89
Summary: if you read Bear's new lesson then you should read Bear's newer lesson. in this one you'll learn about drugs :) warning: contains mature content. please do not read if you don't like drug use or profanity


For the record: I do not own Bear in the big Blue house. Jim Henson and Disney does I guess. This is just a humorous fan fiction story I made up. There is no sex in it but it is sexually themed. If sex offends you or you don't like it then do not read any further. This is just a story. It's nothing serious so please don't take it seriously. If you are one of those lame ass, no sense of humor, no imagination having ass kind of people please don't read any further. I do not mean to offend anybody. It's just humor. Please enjoy

**Bear's newer lesson**

It's a sunny morning. You arrive at Bear's house. He opens his door.

Bear: hi. I'm so happy to see you. Come on in.

Bear lets you in. he then turns around and sniffs you.

Bear: have you been smoking? You smell like weed. You know weed isn't bad. It gets you high. That's why we're going to learn about Drugs. Most assholes have to be on something to get through the day. Some people use their "problems" as an excuse to do drugs to make hard times easier. Some people just do them for fun or at parties to show how "cool" they are. I feel a song coming on

Bear began to rap.

Bear: (rapping) drugs drugs drugs drugs drugs are cool, Use them at home and never go to school. Smoke an ounce of weed and do a line of coke, but don't overdo it because this shit's no joke. Some make you want to fuck and some make you want to sleep, others turn you into a bitch and make you want to weep. My name is Bear and I don't care I'm rapping this shit, time to wrap up a blunt and smoke some weed bitch.

Bear pulled out a weed blunt. He lit it up and smoked it. Ojo came and stood next to Bear.

Ojo: what's that smell bear? It smells like skunks.

Bear: it's just weed.

Ojo: what's weed?

Bear: it's an herb. It comes in many colors. Purple, orange, brown, light green and many more. My favorite is purple.

Ojo: why are you smoking weed Bear?

Bear: cause I fuckin want to. Weed makes things fun.

Ojo: c-c-c-can I try some?

Bear passed his blunt.

Bear: hit that shit hard Ojo. Don't be a bitch about it.

Ojo puffed really hard on the weed. She coughed a little bit and laughed. Bear and Ojo were high.

Bear and Ojo decided to have a party. Pip and pop came. So did treelo and shadow. There were lots of drugs there. Everyone was fucked up and popping pills. Bear hired Miss Piggy to come and strip for them but she was shy.

Bear: Bitch shake that Fat Pink ass. I'm not paying you to stand around like a fucking tree.

Miss Piggy: I'm shy.

Bear: bitch you wasn't too shy to take this job

Ojo: yeah bitch shake that ass WHOOOOO

Bear: this'll loosen you up.

Bear tossed Miss Piggy some coke. Miss piggy dove her nose into it. She snorted it and smiled as a streak of blood leaked from her nose. She began to Dance. She wiggled her titties and shook her ass. Bear pinned 20 dollars on her

Bear: whoooooo Get-err-done.

The party went on for hours. It was loud too. Tuter heard it. He couldn't get any sleep. He was in his mouse hole trying to sleep.

Tutter: its hella late. I can't get to sleep. What the fuck is that motherfucker doing?

Tutter jumped out of bed. He went up to bear who was dancing in a corner with a beer in his hand.

Tutter: bear

Bear continued to dance

Tutter: bear!

Bear continued to Dance

Tutter: BEAR!

Bear looked down.

Bear: oh it's you Tutter. You finally dragged your square ass out of your mouse hole and came to have fun with us.

Bear poured his whole Bottle of beer on Tutter.

Tutter: what the fuck is the matter with you?

Bear: just loosen up you prick basturd.

Bear grabbed a heroin needle and stuck it in Tutter. Tutter began to get really high. He stumbled around and went into a corner and died.

Treelo: tutter dead.

Ojo: oh my god oh my god we have to call the police.

Bear: no!

Ojo: but tutter is dead.

Bear got hysterical. He went crazy. The drugs got to him

Bear: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK. FUCK TUTTER. HE DID IT TO HIMSELF. NOBODY IS CALLING THE POLICE. YOU DO AND WE'LL ALL GOING DOWN AND IM NOT GONNA BECOME NOBODY'S PRISON BITCH FOR NOBODY.

Bear put Tutter's mouse body in a plastic bag and tied it up.

Bear: NOBODY SEEN TUTTER ALL NIGHT THAT'S THE STORY WE'RE ALL STICKING TO.

Miss Piggy: but you just put him in the bag. I saw you.

Bear got mad and grabbed Miss Piggy by her neck. He pulled his pistol out and aimed at her face.

Bear: WE DID"NT SEE SHIT. YOU FUCKING SAY IT.

Miss piggy began to cry

Miss Piggy: Tutter killed himself.

Bear let her go. Miss Piggy began to cry even more. Bear tossed his bottle of bear through a window.

Ojo: I guess the party is over.

Bear sat down on his couch. He did a line of coke. Yelled loudly and punched a hole in the wall. He went to talk to moon. Moon was just rising.

Moon: hi bear.

Bear: IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE BITCH. BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT FOR YOUR ASS.

Moon: Bear what's the matter?

Bear: I'm on drugs.

Moon: drugs are bad for you bear. Look at how they have you acting. You're acting like a jerk

Bear looked down in sadness

Bear: you're right. I am a jerk. Drugs are bad. Tuter died tonight.

Moon: are you sad cause of Tutter's death?

Bear: nope. I was hoping you can sing a song with me.

Moon: let's get do this.

Bear and Moon began to sing.

Bear: hey this was really fun.

Moon: we hoped you enjoyed it too.

Bear: tutter is a dead motherfucker

Moon: he won't be in part twooooo.

Bear: good bye goodbye good friends goodbye cause now it's time to go.

Moon: we lost our mousy friend tonight but keep that on the fucking down low.

Bear: on the down looooowwwwwwww

Moon continued to sing but Bear passed out. He was too intoxicated to keep singing.

Moon: Fucking Junkie. Passes out in the middle of a fucking song. I can't believe this shit.

Moon floats up into the sky as Bear sleeps on his patio

**The end**


End file.
